


Rich Bitches Having Fun

by Animalceramics



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Inspired by Charles' hideous fashion sense, M/M, Manipulation, Money kink, Sexual Tension, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, its that charles, poor Lewis, the murderkitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalceramics/pseuds/Animalceramics
Summary: It gets boring sometimes, being untouchable.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Rich Bitches Having Fun

Lewis raises his eyebrows at the jumble of expensive garments and designer shopping bags strewn across the floor. Charles is sat cross-legged in the middle, tipping out bag after bag; Givenchy, Gucci, Saint Laurent, Moncler, Balenciaga.

“Whoa, man,” Lewis says, “You've been really spending that Maranello money, huh?”

Charles lets out a sigh, casts aside a Purple Label necktie and responds with a sardonic smile, “You think I buy any of this myself?” as if it’s the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

Charles stands and moves towards the older man, entirely indifferent to a pair of Ray-Bans crunching underfoot. His expression piques at the diamonds glinting at Lewis’ wrists, neck, nose, ears.

Lewis smiles, beckoning the young disciple onward, because it's gets boring sometimes - being untouchable. 

Charles pouts, kicking a path through the discarded garments. "Though I am thinking I deserve better than ‘off the rack’, no?”

Lewis, actually amused at the front on this kid, laughs, “Sure man.”

They haven't really talked much until now and never alone, but as Charles' maiden year in red progressed, he'd started to catch those looks, enjoying the way Lewis kept an eye on him.

Something in that look territorial, then covetous and possessive.

Christ, this has been a long time coming and, as Charles slinks up to Lewis and the gap between their lips finally disappears, they sink into the hungry kiss both thinking, ‘I deserve this'.

It's caustic - flashing bright and hot - but both men more interested in consuming than giving.

Before long, Charles, covetous as ever, goes after more, his mouth moving to Lewis' jaw then up his neck, licking his way towards the splendour of a €70K diamond crucifix earring.

He flicks it with his tongue and tastes grandeur. 

Lewis runs his hands freely over Charles' body then demands expectantly, "I want you.”

Charles pulls away, gratified at the unabashed greed in those beautiful brown eyes. He lowers his hands to TOMMYX buttons, smiling. “Of course you do. You like expensive things”.

“Hey, fuck you man.”

“Oh, I’m not sure you could afford it, mon grand.” Charles laughs, gracefully falling to his knees.

He reaches forward, casually palming Lewis’ erection and gazing up through dark eyelashes. “You know, I only suck rich dick.”

Lewis - not used to being played like this - finds he has little patience for it and pushes his point, as it were, harder into Charles’ palm. “Well, I guess you came to the right guy then.”

Charles’ smile grows wider then, victorious even. He chuckles and stands. “You came to me.”

“Whatever man. Look, we both want the same thing-”

But before Lewis can claim him, Charles takes a step back, shaking his head.

“Well, what the fuck do you want then?” 

Charles looks positively delighted, running his hands all over his own body, luxuriating in it, a cat that got the cream. Finally cupping his own erection through his jeans, squeezing and narrowing his eyes, he responds with a shrug, “I’m a millionaire, this pussy pricey.”

Lewis snorts, the final thread of his patience stretching and finally breaking. He strides forwards and pulls the smaller body roughly against his own. He tilts his head to the side, indicating the expensive watches, special edition trainers - the entire lavish jumble on the floor - “This is what you want?” 

Charles, unable to move out from under Lewis’ tight grip, by way of an answer, dips his head down to seize between his teeth a pair of bejewelled 44s. He nods slowly, pulling the chain taut, diamonds and teeth glinting together. 

“What?” Lewis scoffs, “You want me to put a price on-"

Charles lets the necklaces fall out of his mouth, cutting the other man off. “The best fuck of your life, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is F1 fic inspired by a Nicki Minaj lyric.


End file.
